From Friends to lovers: Lost Chapter
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: When their love is threatened by law, Gaara and Ana will do anything to stay together forever. GAARAXOC
1. Chapter 1

Wellll I got really bored today since I currently got back from LA had a little trouble with "From Friends To Lovers" story since I really don't know what to write because my original chapters were burned buy "accident" (EVIL COUSIN) sssssssoooooo I'm writing this from the only chapter that survived and I got scolded buy a friend because I withheld this from people. So please read and review, also please give me some ideas for the sixth chapter I could really use some.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

WARNING: Extremly Mature content and believe it or not, I wrote this when I just turned thirteen.

To tell you what I know and remember, between Naruto and Naruto Shipuden, Gaara asks Ana to come live with him in Sunagakure for a while and she says yes. During that time Gaara realizes that he is in love with her and wants to be with her but according to sacred ninja laws, it is forbidden for a ninja to be in a relationship with a ninja from another village and Suna is very strict about this law. however Temari finds a loop hole, in Suna if a sand shinobi takes the other ninja's virginity then he or she will have to marry that ninja no matter what but Gaara refuses to even think about that since he still remembers that he almost raped her after seeing her again for the first time in six years. Well any how please read and enjoy ^^.

BTW Gaara is already Kazekage when this chapter was born

* * *

><p><em>'<em>

"It says so right here Gaara," The blonde konoichi said to her very reluctant brother," If a suna nin, that's you, takes another ninja's virginity, Ana, they have to get married no matter what and that includes if that ninja is from another village."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and trusted to scroll away from him in great irritation," Will you please cut that out?"

Temari was shocked and furious at her brother stubbornness," Gaara I know, in fact, everyone in this village knows that you're in love with Ana and yet you won't take her, how come?"

Gaara looked away and blushed, as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't tell Ana that they had to sleep together in order for her to stay with him. Besides, she might have not forgiven him on what happened two years ago

_You left me alone now I'm going to make you pay._

_Ana was scared at his intentions of making her pay before she could reason with him, he ripped her shirt off and tore off the bindings around her developing breasts. Gaara bit her nipple hard causing pain to shoot through her body, Ana's scream lasted her a second until some sand wrapped around her mouth, muffling her screams, he then let go of her hands but more sand wrapped around them too. Gaara continued to chew on her nipples until he drew blood and lapped on them._

_"I always imagined killing you," He said with a murderers smirk, "Spilling your blood and breaking your bones while watching you beg for your life."_

_She sniffled as more tears fell and looked at Gaara in terror as he stopped his assault on her breast but advanced down her body to the hem of her pants and tore those off also, Ana was fully naked with Gaara now sitting between her legs. Her struggling was useless, every time she tried the sand binding her would tighten, all she could was lie there, hoping that someone could've at least heard her scream. Then without warning, Gaara plunged two of his fingers inside her virgin lips savagely, Ana's eyes widened as the pain consumed her hard, once again her bloodcurdling screams were muffled buy the sand gag and more tears fell from her closed eyes. Gaara started to move his fingers in and out fast, ignoring the muffled pleadings that she tried to make, his fingers were coated with her blood and natural wetness._

_"I see," He said licking his fingers," I'm going to make you bleed."_

_Ana heard the sound of rustling clothes and opened her eyes to see a naked Gaara and began to tremble as she felt her legs being spread more and felt something hard press against her thigh, it was Gaara's erection. He grabbed her hips and was about to enter her when Ana finally was able to free her wrists from the binding and, with a chakra charged hand, smacked Gaara across the face before his sand could block it. Gaara grunted and looked at her as she made an attempt to cover herself, the look in her eyes showed absolute terror of almost being raped and concern for her friend._

"I'm not doing it," The boy said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and left the study. Temari sighed and put the scroll back into the slot,_' I hope you do it soon, I really want Ana to stay._

Gaara walked out of the building and walked to the apartment Ana was staying at, he always went there to either clear his thoughts or simply because he wanted to be with her and that was a lot, several people saw him and gave respectful bows to the boy.

_'So in order for her to stay with me, we have to ...'_

Gaara stopped in his tracks and blushed, again. Why sex was the answer to everything he'll never know but right now he needed to talk with Ana and discuss the situation that they were in. He walked down the alley and finally found himself at an all to familiar faded green door, fishing out the spare key from his pocket he opened the door. The aroma of stew caught his nose's attention, closing the and taking his shoes off, Gaara made his way to the small kitchen, as he got there he found Ana standing in front of the iron stove casually mixing the stew with ease. Calmly he walked up to her and pulled the ribbon she used to tie her long hair back, letting it fall elegantly against her.

She sighed and brought the pot to a simmer," Do you always have to do that?"

She turned around and was caught in a very unexpecting embrace, "What's wrong?"

Gaara held her close with his arms wrapped around her small shoulders and buried his face in her hair.

"Gaara what's wrong," Ana asked only to have him hold her even tighter, "You're scaring me."

"Do you love me?" Gaara finally asked.

"Huh?"

He released his hold and looked into her onyx eyes," Do you love me?"

Ana was surprised at how serious his question was, of course she loved him, she loved more than anything in this world so why was he asking her this?

"Of course I love you Gaara," She said gently putting a hand on his face," Why wouldn't I?"

Gaara held the hand with his hands," Do you love me enough... to stay here for the rest of your life?"

She looked at him with confusion," What.. do you mean?"

* * *

><p>The young couple sat down at the table in the Kazekage bed chambers staring blankly at the tea that was prepared for them but was never drunk.<p>

"I see," Ana said breaking the silence that surrounded them," So unless we do that, I'll have to leave you?"

Gaara gripped her hand," That's what I was told."

"It's not fair," She said her voice slightly cracking," Why does being a ninja mean that we can't be happy?"

Tears started to pool in her eyes until they fell slowly, Ana wiped them with her sleeve before he could see," Isn't there anything else we can try?"

"Temari looked and that was all she was able to find," Gaara said.

Feeling her tense, he wrapped his arms around her in a sweet gentle manner- Ana was the only one to feel and see the loving side of Gaara- and pulled her close. Ana blushed but buried her face in his chest, so warm and soft, she liked it when Gaara would run his fingers through her hair like he was doing now.

"Will you be gentle?"

Whoops! She wasn't suppose to say that and now Gaara released her from his embrace and looked at her with a wide blush painted on his face.

"Huh?"

Ana's eyes widened and a blush appeared comically on her face," N-n-n-no it's like that, it's just that..."

An awkward silenced surrounded them as Ana was completely lost for words.

"You just became Kazekage and I don't want you to worry about something like this," She said after with much thought," And besides we're still kids you just turned fifteen and my birthday is only three months away, we can wait can we?" A smile appeared on her face but the embarrassed blush stayed," I doubt the council will bug you if we wait a while right?"

Gaara didn't even think about that, it was true that he shouldn't worry about that and she was right about still being kids.

"Also I heard that it hurts the first time and to be honest I'm a bit nervous."

Ana looked down while playing with a lock of her hair, she heard a light chuckle.

"You are really cute when you blush," Gaara said in a teasing yet bluntly tone.

The comical blush once again appeared on her porcelain skin," GAARA YOU JERK!"

Ana jumped at him until she was straddling his waist, gripping his shirt. realizing the position they were in she tried to get up but Gaara cupped her face and pulled her down for a kiss, Ana tried to get off but then Gaara wrapped an arm around her waist while one hand ran through her hair. Poor Ana had no choice, but she had to give in to her Kazekage.

* * *

><p>Gaara read the scroll with intense concentration as the messenger from a small neibohring village kneeled before him.<p>

"I see, you are free to go," He said with a slight nod.

The messenger bowed and left the office as the Kazekage read the scroll again, it was an urgent message from the feudal lord, warning him of a band of sex traders that begun to run amok in town and he wanted to warn Sunagakure that they advanced to there. It also said that these men can be dangerous and must be killed immediately if captured. Gaara didn't know what to think, he knew that he had to protect the women and girls of his village but how?

"Matsuri."

The girl shot up from her seat and spoke.

"Yes Kazekage-sama," She said blushing.

"Fetch Ana and bring her to my chambers immediately," He said as he began to fill out some paper work," Tell Temari to bring the council in at once."

The girl nodded," Yes sir, right away."

As she left Gaara began to make a plan, no sooner Matsuri left the council appeared.

"I'm certain that you have been given word about the band of villains," He said with his hands folded in front of his face.

One of the men nodded, "Yes we have my lord."

Another spoke up," What shall we do Lord Kazekage?"

Gaara took in a deep breath," We cannot cause a panic buy simply saying that we'll be infiltrated buy sex traders, we must think of the safety of the women and girls. We will simply say that all of the villagers will have a minor curfew simply in case any members of the akatsuki decide to invade us."

The men looked at each for a brief second and nodded.

"Understood we will announce that to the ninja council right away."

As they left, Gaara began to continue with his paperwork but as he did a group a sand jonin and Matsuri rushed in.

"Kazekage-sama, Miss Ana was not at her apartment," Matsuri said as she panted, she must've ran," When I got there, the door looked like it was forced open and the entire place was in shambles."

The Kazekage rose up as he heard this.

"And that's not all," One of the jonin said," My wife and daughter are missing also, I just came back from a mission and the house was in ruins."

"My little sister is also gone."

"My fiancée is missing too."

_'They must've known we were expecting them,"_ He thought as the jonin explained everything,_'Damnit._'

Than his thoughts began to evolve around one thing or person,_' Ana, where are you?'_

* * *

><p>All Ana saw was darkness as she knelt down on the concrete floor naked, her hands were tied behind her back, she was gagged and blindfolded with a kind of rope that was chakra proof but for extra precaution, her captures placed a chakra seal on her. She shuddered as she felt the tag burn her skin, Ana tried to struggle herself lose but to no avail.<p>

"Hen, we've got ourselves a feisty one boss," She heard.

A cold chuckle was heard," Don't worry, once we break her in she is going to be a very obedient girl.''

A large and rough hand rubbed against her shoulder, she didn't like it.

"MMm..MM," She muffled out, trying to shake off the hand.

The hand went away," Well, I wonder how much the Kazekage of the sand will do to get back these whores."

'We are not whores.'

"Yes but I wonder how he'll react when his little girlfriend will no longer be longer ripe?"

Ana gasped and tried once again to free herself only to hear the men laughing at her attempts.

"Sorry girl but no matter what you do, these bindings hold fast."

She heard footsteps leading away from her and then heard the shutting of a door, they left. How did this happen? One minute she was in her apartment reading a book then next she's kneeling down on a cold floor naked and bound. She heard crying of other women and, witch made her want to vomit, small children. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought the unthinkable for everyone, including herself.

_'Gaara please find us please.'_

* * *

><p>Gaara fastened his ninja wear and his gourd as he made his way to the border, if he wasn't mistaken the gang would be heading east. As he made it there was a team of jonin in place, normally Gaara wouldn't go on a mission with a team but this was personal and he needed all the help he can get.<p>

"Alright, let's go," He said.

They nodded and swiftly ran east with Gaara leading the way.

_'I'm coming Ana just hang on.'_

* * *

><p>Ana heard noises from out the door as it opened.<p>

"Take the Uchiha girl first, she's worth a good fuck," A voice said.

Muffled voices began to protest until someone was able to undo her gag.

"Please don't take Miss Ana, take me instead," The women cried out.

Ana recognized the voice, it was the lady from the restaurant she and Gaara would go to, if she remembered right the lady was the only one to treat Gaara with respect even before he was Kazekage.

"Shut up you old hag," the man roared," She's young and cute and the boss wants her, deal with it."

"But you can't take her you ca-"

She heard a thump and a body falling, the lady must've been knocked out. As she heard that, Ana felt rough hands grab her waist and was hoisted over a shoulder, she made a soft oomph, she struggled against the man again with high pitched muffled screaming as she swung her legs back and forth with all her mite until she was knocked unconscious.

"Man this girl is so troublesome," A large man with a goatee said as he carried the limp body through a dark hall.

"Pheh, don't worry once the boss has his way, she won't be hard to handle," His buddy said with an evil smirk.

As they reached the door it opened revealing a handsome young man with grey eyes and silver hair," Good ya brought her."

The men nodded as the man licked his lips at the sight of the teen's body.

"Put her on my bed and go on guard duty," He ordered.

The two men did as they were told and headed back to their posts.

"Do you think the boss is going to share that girl?" One asked.

The second man pft,"Did ya see the way he looked at her? He ain't gonna share."

They continued to stand guard until they heard a soft yet menacing drizzle of something coming from both ways of each other. Before they even had time to react sand trapped them in a death grip, as they struggled Gaara and his teammates advanced to them with caution until they opened the door they saw the men guarding. The room was dark and the sound of muffled cries were heard, a jonin lit candle and was horrified at what he saw, the women and girls were kneeling on the ground with their hands tied behind their backs and blindfolded, some were even chained to the walls hanging just a few feet off the ground. As other jonin began to tend to the victims' Gaara glared at the two men with promises of death for each of them.

"There was a girl with raven hair, I am sure she was one of the women and girls that were taken," He said in his cold whisper," Where is she?"

The two men did not utter a word which only made the problem worse, Gaara tightened his sands grip on them until blood leaked out of their mouths'.

"Where is she?"

The sand tightened harder and harder until..

"I... talk..I'll talk," One of the men gasped out.

* * *

><p>Ana groaned as she slowly began to wake up, she felt that she was flat on her back when she tried moving her arms; she realized that her wrists were tied above her head. Her legs were spread far apart as they were placed beside her hips. Ana felt that her feet were pressed against two wooden platforms making lower body suspend from the bed she felt. She was in an incline.<p>

"I see you're finally awake"

Ana raised her head and saw a man looking at her with lust and desire heavily glazed over his eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"I'm Taki and I'm going to fuck you senseless," He said bluntly as he walked to the foot of the bed and crawled on top of her body.

Ana screamed loud but Taki crushed his lips against her with brute force. She shivered as she felt his slimy tongue explore her mouth but she continued to scream and thrash her bound body as much as she could. Taki released Ana's lips and rose, he grabbed her breast and began to squeeze and pinch her nipples. The pain shot through Ana with great force making her scream even louder than before, she shivered in fear as she felt her virginal lips being tampered with. The man used two fingers to part them and looked at it with amazement.

"I'm quite surprised that a pretty girl like yourself is still a virgin," He said as he flicked her bud.

Ana cried out involuntary and Taki began to lick the bud in a heated frenzy, she trashed her head as she screamed.

"STOP… PLEASE," Ana begged as she shut her eyes.

Taki smirked," Don't worry little girl, soon you'll be screaming in ecstasy."

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his hardened member, he grabbed Ana's hips and was just about to enter her until a hand grabbed his neck from behind and cracked it. The man who was now dead was dragged off the bed with Gaara staring at him with blood lust in his. How dare this man touch Ana's body like? Good thing he heard Ana scream when he came looking for her. Speaking of which he saw his love in a terrified position, naked and whimpering. He crawled on the bed and cupped her face which made scream again but Gaara kissed her gently. Ana opened her eyes and saw Gaara looking at her with worry.

"Gaara," her voice was hoarse from the entire screaming she made, tears fell from her eyes.

Gaara united Ana's hands and legs and held her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," his voice sounded slightly cracked," I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Two months had passed since then, all the women and girls were returned safely to their villages and all was well. But sadly that was not the case for Gaara and Ana, the council began to suspect that she lost her purity to her rapist and wanted her to leave Suna at once.<p>

"We will not have some Konoha whore live amongst us," An elderly member said," We must think of the reputation of this village."

Gaara glared at him darkly while Kankuro grinded his teeth, he had grown very close to Ana and did not like this man's' one of voice about her.

"With all due respect my lord, we all know that you are, in fact, love with this girl," He said trying to soften the blow," But sacred laws forbids this and since she is no longer a virgin you must-"

Kankuro had enough of this man and without hesitating, grabbed the old man buy the front of his robes roughly pulled him off his seat.

"Don't you DARE talk about Ana like that," He said in a threatening tone," Old man or not I'll punch your face in."

"Kankuro calm down," Gaara said calmly," I'm dismissing this meeting as of right now."

The council man wanted to protest but had to comply, Kankuro put the man down, who ran away.

"Gaara?" He asked with caution, "Are you alright?"

Gaara took in some deep breaths," I had to dismiss them or else I would've killed that man."

Kankuro chuckled and shook his head," So where is Ana anyway?"

"With Temari training in the mountains, I think she'll be in my room now."

The puppeteer sighed and walked away," You know I think you need to take a rain check on waiting."

The Kazekage sighed and left for his bed chambers, when he got to the door, he saw Ana just when she was about to open the door.

"Oh hi Gaara," She said with a smile," Did the meeting go well?"

'It's best if I don't tell her,' He thought, "Yes, it did."

They entered the room as Ana made her way to the silk bed sheets, she stretched her body until her toes touched the rich brown wooden foot board and her back arched off. She yawned as Gaara sat on the foot of the bed and began to rub her feet he could tell that she was exhausted.

"How was training?" He asked.

Ana wiped some sweat that beaded on her forehead," Temari didn't hold back this time."

Gaara stopped rubbing her feet and kissed one of Ana's legs before crawling to her side and lying down. Ana snuggled close to the boy and buried her face in his chest, the sun began to set and the window from the side was illuminated with the warm orange glow. Gaara looked as Ana's pale white face glowed from the light and her dark eyes began to shin and ivory glow.

"Gaara," She said with so much innocence," I love you."

Gaara blushed and kissed her softly, "I love you too, I love you so much."

He kissed her again until he deepened it to an all out tongue war, Ana wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and ran her fingers through his red hair. Their kiss grew more passionate as Gaara's hands began to grope her body, first her back, then her waist and then her thighs. Ana shivered a bit but since she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, she moaned slightly. Gaara started making a rhythm to their movements, his hands began to rub her breasts through the fabric of her dress as Ana began to rub his back. Gaara began to pull her dress up until he was able to tug it over her head leaving her in her wrappings and panties. They broke the kiss and stared at each other, breathing deeply from the kiss and deeply aroused.

Gaara blushed," I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to.."

"Do what?" Ana asked with deep confusion.

He looked at her, "Look at you, you're half undressed."

She looked hurt, "Don't you want me anymore?"

"Of course I do, I always imagined doing this with you," Gaara said," But like you said, we're still kids."

Ana sat up and clutched on to his front robes and buried her face in his chest again," Please Gaara, they're going to make me leave you."

He looked down at her in surpise,"What?"

Ana released her grip on his robe and looked like she was going cry," Just when I was coming back from training Master Baki came to me and told me that some of the council members were plotting to take me away unless we... you know."

Gaara's blood boiled within him, his own council was willing to sink so low into breaking them up that they were willing to kidnap his lover? He cupped her face and dried up the tears that fell from her eyes," Don't worry Ana, I'll never let them take you."

With that, he planted a kiss on her cheek and then her lips. It was deep yet loving as Gaara laid Ana down on the bed gently, he took off his Kazekage robes in a haste and threw them to the ground leaving him only in his fishnet shirt and black slacks. Ana shuddered when he pressed his body against hers.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered hotly.

That whisper sent warm chills down her spine," Yes."

That was all Ana said as soon as she said yes, Gaara began to unwrap her wrappings around her breasts, once she felt a slight chill on her chest she wrapped her arms around her chest. Gaara blushed yet chuckled; this was going to be their first time so he didn't blame her. After a little while of waiting, Ana unwrapped herself and let her love see her naked upper self. Gaara gulped at the sight of her breasts and with hesitation, cupped them gently, this gesture earned a small squeak from the girl. He continued to massage them slowly until he decided to play with her nipples. Ana began to moan a little as she felt the places on her that Gaara touched throb with heat and when she felt her nipples being touched she ran her fingers through his hair. Gaara began to play with her nipples until they began to harden and peak, he then noticed some faint scars around them.

He knew all too well where she got them, he did it out of rage and lust to kill back in his 'bad' days. He placed his lips on a nipple and began to suck gently while his tongue lapped on the hard nub.

"Oh Gaara," Ana moaned as she felt all the love Gaara gave her run through her body.

She knew this wasn't enough and she reached for his shirt. As her fingers unzipped the shirt from behind, Gaara switched breasts and began to do the same thing to the other breast. Knowing that she was in need of some help, he got up and discarded it to join the mass of clothes on the floor. Ana blushed at the sight of Gaara's topless body as it began to glow because of the full moon outside, at one glance, he can be lithe and intoned but he had lean muscles on his arms and he had fine set of abs on his stomach. Gaara once again pressed his body on hers, making them both blush at the contact of bare skin. His hands began to travel down to the hem of her panties he slid them off in one swift move and watched as she crossed her long legs. But he grabbed her ankles with his sand and spread them, Gaara kissed Ana, letting her know that he was not going to hurt her. He moved his mouth down from her lips and traveled down to her virginal lips and began to observe it with wonder and then kissed it, earning a gasp from the girl beneath him. Feeling bold, Gaara as gently as he could, poked her small bud with his tongue.

"Ah," Ana moaned out as a pleasure so new to her shot through her body. This was not an experience she was used to and groaned as his tongue stimulated her in ways she'd never felt before.

Hearing her moan Gaara stopped and looked at her, thinking that he hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted to do," I'm so sorry Ana, did I hurt you?"

She raised her head and shook it," No, it's just that.." She blushed deeply," It felt good."

Gaara smiled a small smile and continued what he had started, he was surprised at how wet she was and wetter she was getting. Using his fingers, he parted the walls and dove his tongue deeper inside, Ana bit her bottom lip trying her best not scream out his name in sheer pleasure as Gaara continued to tease her. She ran her fingers through his hair trying to encourage him to keep going, Gaara stopped doing her with his tongue and began to push a finger inside slowly. Ana gasped at the feeling of being filled and gripped on to his hair tighter until she felt him move his finger in and out of her, Gaara then moved up and kissed Ana's bruised lips while still moving his finger.

"Ah.. Gaara," She said as she felt her stomach tighten up as the finger still continued to penetrate her until she felt something spill out.

Gaara withdrew his finger and noticed a milky substance coming out of her and on finger.

"I'm sorry.. I-I didn't mean to," Ana tried to apologize but stopped when she saw Gaara licking his wet finger.

"It's alright," He said as he licked his finger clean," It taste somewhat pleasant."

Ana blushed at that but then made a slight frown," It's not fair, you still have you pants on and I'm naked here."

Hearing that Gaara smirked and lay down beside her," Then do something about it."

Ana blushed but complied as she straddled his waist, a bit embarrassed that her naked body was exposed to him full front and kissed him and then traveled to his pants. With shaking hands, she unbuttoned the slacks and removed them along with his boxers and threw them to the ground, she turned red at the sight of his manhood, it was at least nine inches long but it looked three inches thick, it was HUGE. With big hesitation, she wrapped her long fingers around the base, earning a twitch in return; wanting to take it further Ana poked with her tongue and slowly began to engulf it. Gaara made a strangled gasp as a blush appeared on his face as she began to bob her head up and down slowly until he could not take anymore.

"Ha...Ana," He moaned out, getting up and rubbing her head trying to encourage her to go faster.

Only Ana could make him go crazy like this, she placed her free hand on his balls and began to caress them slowly. The pleasure ran through Gaara's body as the need to release his seed grew and grew.

"That's it." He yelled out as he used his sand to hoist Ana up and lay her on the bed.

Ana looked up at Gaara as he opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist, "You did say this was going to hurt the first time right?"

She nodded.

"Tell me to stop right now," He said as he bent done and pressed their foreheads together," Please."

He wanted nothing more but to claim her, he didn't care if people did not understand but he did not want to force Ana into a corner. Ana saw it in his teal eyes so he cupped his face and planted a small kiss on his tattoo.

"Please Gaara."

That was all she said.

Gaara took hold of his large erection and guided it to her opening; Ana gripped his back and waited for the pain. In one fast move, he entered her all the way. Ana screamed in pain as her body stretched and her virginity being taken away, she clawed Gaara's back and bit his shoulder as the pain coursed through her body. Gaara stopped in his tracks and held her close, taking the abuse on his body that she gave him, it hurt but Ana was in so much more pain. After several minutes of waiting Ana unclenched her jaw from the shoulder and began to rub Gaara's back.

"You can move now," She whispered in his ear.

A deep blush appeared on his face as he lay Ana back on the bed and pressed their bodies close. Gaara began to move, it was slow at first, and he did not want to cause more pain, and felt strange and dizzying. He pulled back a little, and then slid firmly back into her, and she felt very... full. He slid back again, and then deeper. She watched his face. His eyes were closed, brows knit in concentration, and mouth open as he breathed heavily, in time with his motions. His face was flushed and sweat beaded his pale face. She moved with another slow thrust, changing the angle slightly, and was rewarded with a spark of pleasure as he brushed against something sensitive when he slid back in. Gaara started shuddering from the heat inside of Ana as he moved and felt

"Ah!"

He stilled. "Am I still hurting you?"

Ana shook her head.

He smiled a little in relief, before kissing her as he eased back into her and a steady rhythm.

The slow, sweet pace continued for a few minutes. The effort began to fade and the motions started to become natural and easy. After the pain, Ana was scared if it was going to be uncompterable, but now it was surprising her by feeling better than she imagined. It was strange, addictive and intoxicating.

He kissed her deeply. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

Gaara was never the one to admit his true feelings to anyone but with Ana, he was open with them and he knew that Ana was his and she felt the same way. Ana smiled and all too innocently poke his lips with her tongue.

"I love you too," She said," I'll love you forever."

Gaara kissed her deeply as he moved inside of her slowly, both of them moaning in pleasure.

"Ah-ah... Ah... Oh..."

"Mmnn..."

"Ah.. Ah... Oh ... Oooh...!"

Ana tightened her legs around his waist and gripped the sheets beside her head; the inside of her body felt like it was getting a massage. Seeing the look of relief on her face, Gaara picked up the pace bit by bit until he moaned out Ana's name and held her close, Ana tried to open up her legs even more, she wanted to feel the pleasure so much.

"G-GARRA, Faster...ah ...oOH H-Harder," She cried out.

Gaara complied and rammed his large erected member inside her with great force. It was hard trying to keep a rhythm for a minute but he found a one that was the best for both of them

"Damn it Ana... You're...sooo tight," He cried out with his eyes closed and his blush becoming a dark shade of pink.

The bed creaked out in protest as the young couple continued to make love; sweat droplets formed and fell from Gaara's body and Ana's breasts bounced with each thrust, her hands traveled her lovers body while Gaara held one side of her hip with one hand while the other was placed beside Ana while he move. Their foreheads touched and their hair; wet with sweat, matted together. They stared into each other's eyes as time seemed to stop as the made love, they kissed deeply once again.  
>sand began to quiver to life as a result and began to slither over their very sensitive bodies, making everything even more intense. Ana felt a string of sand slide down and touch her clit as Gaara moved inside her. Gaara felt some sand caress his balls making him to lose control for a little bit. The sand rubbed them slowly as Gaara continued to move faster. Ana loved the feeling of being filled over and over again and soon her hips began to roll with Gaara's thrusts and her moans and groans became louder and sexier (according to Gaara). Gaara bit his bottom lip as he moved his large member in and out of Ana's heat; he never felt this feeling before, the feeling of something wrapped around him so tightly was driving him insane.<p>

"Ahh... Ohh, Ana cried out as more pleasure was given to her, feeling her stomach tighten again.

Gaara felt the same thing happen to him and he needed well needed relief," Hnn..Ana I think...I'm going to..."

"M-Me Too," Ana said as her body began to stiffen.

Sand climbed up the walls as Gaara moved inside one more time and then.. He climaxed hard; the sand crashed down to the floor and Ana released her load in a rushing feel. Their bodies pulsed as they basked in the afterglow; Gaara looked down at Ana and saw her face, beads of sweat falling down her face while her long hair was spread all around her. Ana looked up at him and saw Gaara, his cheeks were red from the excitement and love while his sweaty red bangs were plastered on his forehead and covered his tattoo. He pulled out gently and laid down beside the girl and pulled her close to him, Ana kissed his chest and looked up at him. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her with so much passion. As they broke the kiss, Ana fell into a deep sleep with Gaara pulling up the covers to keep them warm. This was something he was going to cherish.

Right now, she was not a Konoha Jonin from a prestigious clan and he was not a Jinchuriki Kage of an ally village. They were lovers; bound together by giving something they should only give to that one person they truly loved. Gaara looked out the window and saw that the stars appeared to be smiling down upon them.

_'I hope this will last forever.'_

* * *

><p>And I'm done R&amp;R please and I'll give you all chocolate chip cookies and ice cream.<p>

JA ^^


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost morning as Gaara kept a watchful eye on the sleeping form of Ana; it had been about three hours since they first made love and Ana spent those hours moving around under Gaara's arm that was wrapped around her waist. He watched with love in his eyes as she twisted her body until her upper half was facing the ceiling and her lower half was on its side. Ana moaned a bit until she opened her eyes and looked at Gaara, they stared into each other's souls for a little while until he attacked her lips hungrily wanting to taste her sweet honey mouth. She was very surprised at his attack but she gave in to the kiss, Gaara pushed Ana on her back and straddled her waist, soon the lack of air over took them and they broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" Ana asked as Gaara licked her cheek.

Gaara held her close and whispered," It's called a good morning kiss."

He moved some hair from her face and began to plant kisses on her neck and around her neck and traveled to her breasts, Ana gasped as he planted a kiss on her nipple until he took on in his mouth and began to suck. With his other hand, he toyed with the other nipple, twisting and pinching. Ana moaned out his name as he pleasured her again, she ran her fingers through his red hair as he continued sucking.

"Ah… Gaara," She cried out feeling the area between her legs pool with her arouses.

Gaara stopped playing with her nipples and as one of his hands traveled down Ana's body and in between her legs. She gasped as a finger toyed with her bud.

"It's already wet," He said with a bit of astonishment," We've only just started."

Ana blushed at the comment, they were going to do it again. She had never thought that they would actually be serious in the relationship but she was happy that they were, so absorbed into her thoughts, Ana didn't realize that Gaara had opened her legs placed her knees to her shoulders.

"Ana?" He asked as he placed his erected member near her entrance.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him; he had a faint blush on his face and his eyes looked at her with such tenderness, so much love. To think he is vey stoic, never showing his true feelings to anyone but her it made her wonder. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Ana kissed Gaara gently as he slid inside her body. She gasped as her body stretched but it wasn't painful like the first time; it felt as if she was meant to feel this pleasant feeling that was buzzing inside her, she liked it. Gaara pulled out until only an inch of his head was out until he plunged back in, earning a loud moan from the girl beneath him. Gaara couldn't believe that he was making love to the girl that approached him as a small child long ago, he grew to have a little crush on her as a genin but when she came to stay in Suna these feeling he felt grew deeper and deeper until he was certain that he was in love and he wanted to keep loving her.

He kept moving in a slow pace, teasing the moaning girl beneath him.

"Ah.. Gaara… Please," She moaned out, "Go... Faster."

She wrapped her long legs around his waist as he moved, she wanted more and she wanted it now. Ana gave Gaara a deep kiss; he was distracted long enough for her to flip their bodies with her on top and Gaara's member was still plunged deep inside her. The kiss was broken and Ana smirked at her lover.

"I'll teach you to tease me," She said while grinding her hips.

Gaara grunted as she grinded her hips against his, he tried to grab her hips to speed up the process but Ana used her chakra manipulation abilities to make his entire body heavy as lead.

"Huh?"

She gently hushed him and stroked his soft face.

"You pleasured me all throughout the night, "She leaning down and whispered on his lips," Now; I'm going to pleasure you."

Gaara made an aroused growl and watched as Ana moved her arms behind her back and placed her hands on his legs for leverage. Slowly she lifted her body and slammed down on Gaara's erection, making them both moan out loud at the feeling, Ana did it again and went down faster and faster.

"Ah..ah Ah AH," Ana yelled out as she increased her speed, sweat dripped down from her body in droplets, her face was flushed into a lovely shade of red as she moaned. She looked down and saw that Gaara was no better than her, his face was twisted in complete pleasure, sweat dripped form his face and hot body, his porcelain cheeks were pink as his eyes were sealed shut and his lips were parted revealing pearl white teeth.

Gaara moaned loudly as his lover moved, he wanted to thrust up to give her more pleasure but his body was so heavy thanks to Ana, he was going to get back at her for this.

"Ana… please… ah," He moaned out," You're moving too fast."

Ana ignored him and moved faster, she used one of her hand to touch her clit to aid in her release. Seeing he touch herself made Gaara's stomach tighten, Ana felt her stomach do the same thing and with the goodness of her heart, she gave Gaara back the use of his body. Moving again, he grabbed her shoulders and gave Ana the deepest most passionate kiss they ever shared, he moved his hips up to give Ana more pleasure as she kept moving faster. Through the kiss, they moaned and whimpered until they broke the kiss and climaxed at the same time, screaming each other names until their throats were sore. Ana collapsed on Gaara's chest after she puled herself off of the flaccid member and began to try to catch her breath as Gaara rubbed her back tenderly.

"You do know that Kankuro and Temari heard the whole thing right?" She asked softly looking up at hm.

Gaara sighed, "Yes, I am aware of those two, I talk to them later, right now get some rest you must be exhausted."

Ana gave Gaara a chaste kiss and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Three months after the two lovers made love for the first time the council had found out what they had done and demanded that Gaara get married to Ana at once so it was not to tarnish the reputation of Suna, which they did without protest. It was a private ceremony, just Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro, and young Ayaka so no one would find out and use the fact that the Kazekage of the sand was married to a Konoha ninja against him.<p>

The first month was wonderful, Ana moved into the Kage mansion and stayed in the bed chambers and the villagers adored her because of her kindness and gentleness. But the next two months were a bit worrisome, Ana started avoiding Gaara, rejecting his advances every time he wanted to give her a kiss, it worried him he knew that she must've wanted some time to herself but it ate at him that something was wrong.

As Gaara was in his office doing some paper work, Temari wanted to give Ana a message from Ayaka but when she neared to door, she heard a faint cry.

"Ana?" She asked, worried about her sister in law.

A small shaky voice was heard." Come in Temari."

The fan wielding ninja walked in and saw Ana sitting in a small chair with her knees drawn to her chest, wearing only a dark beige sweater and black pants that hugged her knees.

"Ana are you ok?"

She shook her head as she got up.

"Temari, I have something to say."

Temari noticed something different about the girl but could not put her finger on it. Ana placed a hand on her stomach and cried again.

"I think I'm pregnant with Gaara's baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Temari looked at Ana with shock and confusion in her eyes.

"You're what?"

Ana lifted up her shirt to show Temari her stomach and revealed a light pink line that traveled up to her navel; she then saw that her lower stomach almost ballooned out between her hip bones. That was clearly a sign that Ana was with child.

"I've haven't had a period in two months," She pulled the shirt down and placed her hand on the stomach." And I felt something moving from the inside."

Temari was still in shock, finding out that her sister-in-law was pregnant was surprising but she was only fourteen, one thing bugged her mind though: does Gaara know?

"How far along are you?" she asked trying to put the timing together.

Ana sat down in her chair and crossed her legs," The doctor said I'm three months and that I reach my second trimester in two weeks."

The Konoha ninja began to cry at the thought of being pregnant so young and unprepared, Temari stood began to comfort the poor girl.

"Does Gaara know?" She asked while rubbing the girls shoulder," This is his child after all."

Ana shook her head," I can't tell him, I'm scared."

She smiled in a comforting way," You better tell him before you start showing, I'll be there for you okay?

As Temari got the pregnant girl to stand, Kankuro walked in with a very surprised and a completely shocked you look on his face.

"ANA IS WHAT?"

They both sighed and explained everything to the puppeteer, who appeared happy that he was going to be an uncle.

Gaara dismissed the council and walked to his room, Ana had something important to tell him but she had a very look on her face as she told him this. It made him worried, what worried him the most was for the past four months he had noticed that Ana looked ill, every morning she ran to the bathroom to throw up, he noticed that she ate a lot, a whole lot and then there were her tempers, more fired up then usual. As he made his way to the room, he saw that Ana was wearing a long sleeved dark blue dress that reached her knees and there was a small sash around her waist; probably a gift from Ayaka, her hair was pulled back in a lazy ponytail. Gaara felt his member harden; they hadn't had sex in almost six months and Gaara was close to just grabbing her and ravage her raw. Ana smiled and got up from the chair she was sitting, he noticed a slight struggle in her movement.

"Hello Gaara," She said with a warm smile, he noticed a sweet glow on her face.

Gaara walked up to the girl and kissed her gently," How are you Ana?"

" I'm fine," She answered,_ 'Of course I'm not fine, morning sickness, cravings and a very active baby kicking me twenty four seven is not my dark at the park._'

She felt the baby kick her in the ribs again.

'_I know, I'm going to tell daddy soon.'_

The baby kicked again in agreement.

"Gaara I have something to tell you," She said holding his hand," We should sit down for this."

Gaara looked confused but complied; he sat down on the small couch as Ana gave him some tea and dango. She sat down by his side, with her head on his shoulder Gaara lost control and soon Ana found herself on her back with her husband ravaging her lips, he groped her bottom and breasts tenderly until Ana broke the heated kiss.

"Gaara I have something to say to you," She said breathlessly.

He reluctantly got off of her and helped her up," What is it?"

She placed her hands on her lap and looked down.

"Remember when we first… you know," She said with a blush.

Gaara blushed and looked at her," Yes."

"Well, w-we were so –c-c-caught up," Ana was so nervous that she was stuttering," I- I-I got…."

She mumbled that last part.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"I got-"

Again she mumbled.

Gaara got really worried," You got what?"

Ana bit her lip," I got p-pre-pregnant; I'm six months pregnant with your baby."

She waited for a negative reaction but she heard nothing but silence, she looked up and saw that Gaara was stunned. He couldn't believe it, Ana was pregnant? With his child? He was going to be a father? How far was she? This was a dream right? He saw that Ana was going to cry. Ana started to cry, Gaara was going to deny their baby, she felt her baby kicking her ribs again.

"Alright, I see you don't want anything to do with the baby," Ana said as she got up and released the genjustu on her body, as the justu disappeared her stomach that was once flat was now the size of a small watermelon, her small breasts were now large and resting on her ballooning tummy, "I'll go back to Konoha and raise the baby on my own."

As she was about to leave the room, Gaara stopped her.

"Ana wait," He hugged her gently," This is our child, why would I abandon you?"

Ana looked at Gaara and her eyes watered," Really?"

Gaara kissed her cheek, sat on his knees and placed his hands on her stomach; he jerked them back when he felt a small kick as a result.

"What is it? A boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet."

He looked up at her and smiled," Ana, I love you."

He got up as Ana smiled with happy tears running down her face," I love you too."

She felt the baby kick again," And baby loves you too."

Gaara smiled and kissed Ana as he closed his eyes, he couldn't wait to see his child. Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. The expecting couple held each other close both of them completely aware that Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri and Baki were outside eavesdropping outside the door.

I'm done ^^

I'd say more but it's almost midnight and I'm way too tired.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so happt I'm gonna sleep after I upload this

* * *

><p>The sun blurred her vision the minute she woke up to the kicking of her ribs.<p>

'_This baby is going to break them eventually_,' Ana thought as she woke up from her nap.

The baby kicked as she made her way to the bathroom, Gaara had to do some more paper work so he had to be gone for a while. Ana lifted up her paternity dress and stared at her naked belly, round and firm as usual, she had gotten used to her pregnancy just one more month and soon she'll have her small bundle of joy. Ana smiled as she began to think about having her baby, she wondered what the baby will be like. If it's a girl, will it look like her? Or the girl version of Gaara? Will she have her eyes and his hair or her hair and his eyes? If it was a boy, will it look like Sasuke? Or the miniature version of Gaara (without the evil personality)? Ana was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice that Gaara had walked in.

"What are you thinking about?" He said huskily in her ear.

Ana smiled sweetly at him, and he hesitantly smiled back.

"Things," She said while caressing her belly," About the baby."

Gaara placed a hand her belly and also caressed it he set his head on her shoulder, he felt the baby kick against his hand. Only one more month, he thought in his head. He still could not believe that he was going to be a father, he couldn't wait.

"I have to go now," He said kissing her neck," I'll be back soon alright?"

Ana nodded, the baby kicked in agreement.

Gaara left as Ana went to get a drink of water, her pregnancy was a really difficult one, Ana couldn't eat anything with sugar or salt, every time she tried anything sweet she was given painful contractions in return and the only thing she could drink was water. Temari did some research and found out that it was because Gaara was a Jinchuriki and male, if a girl was impregnated by Jinchuriki host; it was going to be the most difficult of pregnancies. Gaara was very worried when he learned this; he even started blaming himself for doing this to her but Ana always told him it was okay, she wanted this and it was going to be worth it.

As Ana sat down on the little sofa that was set near a window, she was met with a sharp pain on her lower back then she felt her child kick against her violently, it lasted for about three seconds until it stopped. Ana didn't know what it was but concluded that it was just a reaction from the baby. She picked up a book she starting reading after a few hours, Ana heard a loud explosion. She got up and hastily walked outside to the roof top to see if anyone was injured, she found bodies of the guards which horrified her but she saw that no one was injured. Baki, Kankuro and several jonin came to the commotion.

"Ana-sama you must not be out here in your condition," Baki said with a hint of concern in his voice though his facial expression said otherwise.

Ana rolled her eyes at that, ever since her pregnancy was revealed, everyone wanted her to take it easy but it was hard; especially if the girl who was pregnant was a former jonin from an ally village.

"I'm fine," She said," Now what is going on?"

Up above the sky was a clay like bird soaring through the night air, its rider was a man with blonde hair and he wore a black coat and blood red clouds. He was astounded at the sight of a pregnant woman trying to see if there were any fatalities but he needed to focus on the mission, so what if some pregnant girl was helping. As he guided the bird to the mansion he was met with Gaara, in his ninja attire, standing before him with a gleam in his eyes.

"Wow', he said, he glanced to the right and saw a thick stream of sand rushing toward him. He leaped out of the way only to be caught in another stream of sand; it grabbed his ankle and flung him at neck breaking speed toward a mountain.

"Leave this village, now!" Gaara shouted towards his enemy, he was going to protect his village, his people, his family, and more importantly; Ana and the child within her. He was going to protect her and everyone else no matter what.

Deidara crawled out of the steaming hole with a grunt that was a powerful throw. He smirked

_'This brat is going to be a real challenge. He seems a bit...Stronger than I had anticipated. But then again, he is Kazekage, I should be more careful_; he thought and summoned his clay pigeon to him.

"Fine. If that is what you wish, let it be as you please." Gaara said noticing that the intruder was not going to give up. He shouted: "I am **NOT** allowing you to destroy this village!"

Sand suddenly gripped Deidara from the sides and covered him completely it stretched in, to squeeze Deidara to death, only it seemed like it couldn't. Explosions hit the outer areas of his sand; the small spiders of clay had reached the outside of the coffin, and exploded in a swift move.

Deidara came out of the coffin and blasted a huge pigeon of clay towards Gaara the pigeon exploded. The villagers were in shock, staring in awe as their Kazekage was blasted but had noticed that Gaara hadn't fallen down after the explosion hit. The smoke disappeared and the villagers screamed of joy and happiness – A huge sand ball had covered Gaara, the explosion had triggered the ultimate defense to pop up, a curl was formed from sand outside the ball, and it formed and shaped into an eye.

Ana stood there more shocked than the others, she had heard of the akatsuki; in fact her own brother was a member but she could not believe that they would start advancing to the Jinchuriki.

"The third eye jutsu… He isn't going to? - "Kankuro stopped and looked at Ana again," go back inside Ana it's too dangerous.

"For the last time Kankuro I am fine," She said with her hands placed on her belly.

Deidara looked down and saw the two arguing, 'That girl, black hair and onyx eyes? No doubt about it, that's the Uchiha girl; Sasori did say that the sand Jinchuriki had a lover.'

He then noticed her pregnant stomach,' And she is with child."

Gaara's voice pierced the sky **"Demon Mimic: Shukaku Arm!" **The sand rose up from around the entire village; a huge amount of sand came towards Deidara, shaped as the arm of the Shukaku took hold of him until his arm was completely covered in sand. Deidara flew away as fast as he could and used a clay like centipede and wrapped it around the sand.

"Sand coffin," Gaara clenched his fists tightly and crushed the akatsuki members arm with great force.

Deidara writhed a bit in pain as his arm was no more but he shook it off and reached into his bag.

'I'm almost out of clay,' he thought, 'only have enough for one more attack.'

'In order to get to this brat,' he looked down at Ana who was resisting Baki and Kankuro's attempts at bringing her inside so it would be safer,' I have to destroy that one thing that keeps him going.'

Reaching in his pouch once more and pulled out a bird like statue.

"This will help."

Gaara kept a watchful eye on the man as he held the unknown object in his hand then without warning it started falling towards the village, increasing its size for every inch; it was soon the size of the whole village. Ana looked up as it continued to advance towards them, Baki let go of her arm.

"GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE," He yelled.

Ana stared wide eyed and trembled, as a result her child within started kicking against her violently. The pain consumed her body so hard that Ana could barley move; she wrapped her arms around her belly. Gaara looked down quickly and before the bomb could explode he used all of his chakra to create a shield until-

BOOM

All the shinobi and villagers looked up and saw the giant shield, protecting them from the blast. They cheered for their Kazekage with full admiration; Ana on the other hand couldn't look up and cheer for her husband for the pain she was feeling was too great, she fell to her knees and clutched on to Kankuro.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," She cried out in pain.

Just then she heard a loud explosion and looked up, Gaara's ultimate defense was destroyed by clay spiders that were infused in his sand it knocked him unconscious. As his limp body fell, Deidara caught him and flew away.

"GAARA," she cried out in sorrow as she saw the scene.

Just as Kankuro was about to try and comfort the girl, the child rapidly kicked again. Ana screamed in pain and broke into sweat.

"Baki take care of Ana," he ordered as he let go of Ana and started to give chase on the akatsuki member.

The jonin tended to the girl and realized that she needed medical attention, with all his strength he picked the girl up and made a walk back inside the mansion to the private medical room.

"Give word to Konoha that we need their assistance at once," He said to a couple of chunin.

They nodded in reply and left.

Ana bit her lip as she felt another pain consume her.

"Do not worry milady we're here," Baki said reassuringly as he carried her inside the room.

Deidara walked with pride as he and Sasori walked the desert with their prize in tow.

"You sure took your sweet time," Sasori said with great impatience as he hated to kept waiting.

"Hm, well this one was pretty strong," The blonde man claimed as he walked.

"HEY."

They turned and saw Kankuro standing before them with his fists clenched.

"I'm taking Gaara back," he said as he reached for the scrolls on his back.

"Deidara take the host and go, I'll take care of him," red scorpion said.

Kankuro threw the scrolls to the ground and made hand, in a poof of smoke the Crow, Black Ant, and Salamander where ready for battle.

Ana laid down on the bed panting as the doctor hooked on to an IV and tried to see what was causing her great pain, a medic stared his medical nin justu and placed his glowing hands on her bloated stomach. Ana was scared for her child as she felt the hand travel around her belly, why was she feeling such pain? She heard the medic gasp.

"What's wrong?" A nurse asked as she wiped Ana's face.

"Come feel," the medic said.

The nurse walked to the man and placed her glowing hands on Ana's stomach. There was a heartbeat thank goodness but the nurse felt another rhythm after the first beat.

"It can't be."

Ana was now fully distressed, "What's wrong with my baby?"

"Milady, you are carrying twins."

Her face was full of shock and joy at the revelation, but it was short lived as the medics gave her a grave look.

"But one of them is in distress."

* * *

><p>And I'm done R&amp;R please and I'll give you all chocolate chip cookies and ice cream.<p>

JA ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"In distress?" Ana asked as another pain hit her.

The doctors looked at her and nodded sadly, "It appears the stress of seeing current events caused this, but do not worry we'll try to stop the contractions as much as we can."

Ana nodded but then another contraction soared through her body. She screamed this time.

"Please don't let my babies die," She cried out

The door opened and a small figure ran inside.

"Big Sister!"

It was Ayaka Uchiha, Ana's little sister, her large black eyes wide as she saw her big sister in terrible pain. She changed the two years she lived on her own. Her academy outfit was traded for a long sleeved light blue sweater with a thick and wide dark purple stripe went down from her collar to the bottom. She wore a knee length skirt that was a mixture of the colors above. Her Konoha headband was around her neck, if Ana wasn't mistaking, the ten year old was just promoted to chunin a month ago when she came to visit.

"Big Sister what's wrong ! ?"

The doctor explained that seeing Gaara fighting and being caught by the member of the akaktsuki, it caused Ana a massive amount of stress and babies were not taking it well.

"Don't worry big sister I brought-"

Ayaka was interupted by a given shrill from Ana, the little girl rushed to her sisters side and tried to comfort. With her hands glowing green, Ayaka exaimined her sisters belly; she heard two rapid heartbeats and felt a mass threatening to go through the birth canal. To early, she thought and turned to the worried doctors.

"Get Sakura, the water hasn't been broken yet, She said rolling up her sleeves, "We can still stop the contractions and stablize the pregnancy."

The medics looked at her, taking instructions from a ten year old as a bit beneath them.

Ayaka glared at them," In case you've all forgotten, this is my big sister whose the wife of the Kazekage."

One of the medics did as they were told and Ayaka gathered medical supplies from her brown sling bag, she pulled out medical herbs and began to mix some dill seed, caraway seeds, fennel seeds, anise seeds, coriander seeds, and cuminseeds in water she started boiling. The smell of bitter tea filled and for someone with a highly sensitive nose, Ana was not enjoying the smell one bit. Ayaka filled the tea in a cup and put in some pepermint leaves to dull the bitterness.

"Here Big sister, it may taste bad but it will help dull some of the pain," She said offering her the clay cup,""Please."

Ana took the cup, plugged her nose and drank," This is the the tea I gave you when you had the flu."

Ayaka smiled,"Yup, you taught me well Big sister, I really want to help you."

The two sisters exchanged small talk until Ana wrapped her arms around her stomach and let out the biggest scream she had ever made, Ayaka jumped and tried her medical ninjustu to try to numb the horrible pain her beloved sister was in. The door burst open with great force.

"Wheres the danger ? !" Yelled an all to familier voice Naruto burst in the room, kunai in hand ready to fight.

All he saw was a pregnant girl, a dot eyed child and a very p'od doctor who stayed behind. There was an akward silence and the doctor was mad.

"Get out young man, can't you see you're disturbing miss Ana?"

Naruto looked and saw that the pregnant girl was indeed his best friend Ana.

"Ana why are you so fat?" He asked

* * *

><p>The hideout was dark and damp when Gaaras unconcious body was laid down with brute force.<p>

"How long will it take?"

"Three days."

"Well I'm ready"

Tiger → Snake → Rat → Ox → Dog → Ram: Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals

Pure blue energy chakra came from the mouth with nine eyes and advanced to Gaara

* * *

><p>Naruto rubbed his soar head after Ana threw her cup at him for the fat joke.<p>

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant Naruto," Ana said with great irratation very offeneded at the comment.

The blonde looked at Ana," Well sorry."

Ayaka sighed,"Did you bring Sakura?"

He shook his head," She's healing Kankuro right now."

"Kankuro?"

"He got injured trying to save Gaara but Sakura is healing him right now."

Ana was slightly releived but the pain she was in was distracting her, at least the tea she drank was helping dull the pain mostly. Sakura came in sfter a nurse came to her and asked for her assitence, the sight of seeing her former team mate made her blood boil.

_'That slut,' _She thought.

"I'm here Ana, whats the problem," She asked in false concern.

Naruto felt like he was the onlywho sensed that the pinkette medic nin was going to do something bad. He wasn't.

"Sakura, Big Sister is having premauture contractions," Ayaka said," You have had training for this kind of stuff, please help me."

Sakura nodded and approached Ana, she exaimined Ana and felt the heart beats.

"So whose the father?" She asked,_' You probably don't know.'_

Ana looked away, Ayaka folded her arms under her developing chest and also looked away nobody spoke until Naruto did.

"Gaara is."

* * *

><p>Gaara was in excruciating pain as he felt his tanuki spirit leaving his body.<p>

"Good, we're almost there."

Gaara couldn't do anything but let them take his spirit. All he could think about at that moment was his wife and unborn child.

* * *

><p>"WHAT? !"<p>

Ana stared at Naruto in utter disbelief.

"How did-"

"It was kind of obvious, I mean I saw you leave with him when I left with ero-san and all," Naruto said calmly," I wasn't expecting you to get pregnant though."

" I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD GO OFF AND BETRAY OUR VILLAGE BY GETTING PREGNANT BY A MONSTER, A MURDERER, A-"

Sakuras rant was cut short when a hand was planted on her mouth.

"Sakura that's enough," Kakashi, who had followed Sakura," What gives you the right to judge Ana just like that?"

The medic nin slapped the hand off her mouth," Kakashi-sensei, this... this... slut! ! Opened her legs to a monster and look at her."

Ana grew enraged and babys were not liking it one bit," Don't I have the right to be in love Sakura?"

"That's not the point, you betrayed Konoha by getting pregnant!'

"She chose this, Tsunade-sama knows and approved of it," Ayaka said.

"You're nothing but a whore a poor excuse for a Konoha Shinobi you bit-"

"SAKURA IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, I'LL KILL YOU."

The room was silent as everyone stared at Naruto in total utter shock, he had just threatened Sakuras life.

"Ana fell in love with Gaara and because of that she got pregnant, the way you're treating her is something I can't stand."

Sakura stood there and began to tend to Ana as if she had finally understood that things like this happened. Everyone madesure that Ana was comfterable and soon Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi left to get back Gaara, Ayaka decided to stay with her sister.

"Naruto."

He stopped just as he was about to leave," Yea Ana?"

Ana rubbed her belly and looked at him.

"Please save my husband."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

As he left, Ayaka and the doctors began to make sure that Ana was completly stabilized, everything was fine until Ana felt something in her move inawardly.

"Aya-chan."

The girl looked at her sister and saw that her face was twisted in compltet worry and pain,"Whats wrong Big sister."

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

><p>As Team Kakashi, along with granny Chiyo left the village with Paakun leading Sakura smirked.<p>

_'I wonder if that thin string of chakra I sent broke the amiotic sac yet,'_ She thought crudly,_'A couple of dead babies will teach that whore a thing or two.' _

* * *

><p>Ayaka and doctors were in red alert and began to check Anas naked lower half, she was a surprising seven cm dialated.<p>

"I read that if a girl gets pregnant by a jinchuriki, the delivery will be hard and fast," The head doctor whispered to Ayaka.

She sighed sadly," Big Sister we have to act fast, drink more of that tea."

Ana bit her lip as she felt another painful contraction ravage her, she drank the tea.

Ayaka and the doctors started to put on facial masks and began to prepare for the delivery, with water and two incubaters ready two docters spread Anas legs much to her dismay, one nurse and Ayaka inspected the birth canal, it was time.

"Alright Big Sister, PUSH." Ayaka instructed as she saw something come out.

Ana gripped the bar in front of her as tears fell from her eyes, it hurt so much but she kept herself from screaming in sheer agony.

She pushed.

* * *

><p>All he saw was white as Gaara looked at his hand, he looked on and saw himself, he then saw a figure of Ana holding a small bundle, a tear fell from his eyes.<p>

"I'm Ana, I'm truly sorry."

He fell to the rocky ground dead and he didn't know.

He didn't know that he and Ana were the parents of a baby girl.

* * *

><p>Well i'm done peoples I hope it snows over here I'm truly hoping.<p>

I'm starting classes tmrw so wish me luck.

JA ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Ana collapsed on the bed panting for she held her breath so long, her vision was blurry and all she heard was muffled voices and a small scream. She did not know what it was or where it came, all she knew at this point was that Ayaka told her to push and she did. A blurry shadow approached from the side and presented her with something that was held with care.

"Big sister?" The shadow said.

Ana's vision slowly returned to normal, she saw Ayaka holding a screaming bundle. She held her breath as Ayaka walked to her.

"Big sister, it's a little girl," She said happily.

With all her strength, Ana got up and reached for her child. The little baby was still crying as she was held in her mother's arms, she had a shock of red hair and she looked like her father except she didn't have the sleep lines on her eyes. Ana rocked her slowly and the baby stopped crying, she opened her eyes for the very first time and looked at her mother with wonder; she had Ana's eyes.

"Hello… Kasume," Ana said with thought,' Gaara I wish you could see her.'

Ana knew that Gaara was not of this world any longer, she knew what happened to Jinchuriki when they were captured by the akatsuki. She was devastated but she had one of her twins with her it made that hole in her heart a bit full and that was that. Kasume looked at her mother and reached for a lock of her hair that was hanging for behind her ear, Ana stroked her little face and gave her a small kiss.

"Miss Ana?" A nurse spoke.

Ana looked up," Yes?"

"We must take the child to run some tests for any abnormalities," She said, she didn't want to ruin the sweet moment Ana was having with her child but it was procedure.

Ana looked at Kasume sadly but gave her little child to the nurse but the moment Kasume was out her mother's warm and loving arms, she screamed to her heart's content. As the child was taken out if the room, Ana to prepare herself for the birth of her second child.

* * *

><p>Naruto stare at Gaara's dead body, the mixture of rage and sorrow filled him.<p>

"Why? Why is it always Gaara?," he asked as tears fell from his eyes," You just became the Kazekage and you were going to be a father.''

Chiyo looked at Naruto,"Calm down Naruto,"

'"SHUT UP!'' He yelled,' If none of sand ninja put that _thing _inside of Gaara, none of this shit would've happened."

The old women looked down in shame.

"Have you ever wondered how Gaara felt about all this? Did you ever ask?"

The wind blew gently as everyone pondered at the question, Naruto still continued to cry. Sakura looked on sadly at her friend.

"What does it mean to be Jinchuriki? You just arrogantly made up that word to call them that," He said through tears," I couldn't save Sasuke and I couldn't save Gaara. For three years I desperately trained but nothing's changed… nothing.''

Chiyo taken in by his words stood up and walked towards Gaara's body and then with a large load of chakra activated a justu on his body.

Sakura was surprise," Chiyo-sama that justu is.."

The elderly women just side viewed a smile and continued with the justu.

"What are you trying to do now? !" Naruto demanded.

Sakura then remembered that Chiyo had something to do before she dies she didn't know what that meant but now she did.

"Naruto," She said putting an arm in front of her," She's going to bring Gaara back to life."

Naruto was taken by surprise at this, Chiyo tried her best to bring the Kazekage back but she was running low of chakra. She asked the blonde to assist her which he did, with their combined efforts a little bit of color appeared on the Kazekages cheeks. Chiyo felt her life force drain out of her but she continued to do her first and final good deed.

"Naruto-san."

Naruto looked up and saw that the old lady was smiling.

"Take care of lord Gaara; you are the only one who understands."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes; he began thinking of himself with everyone. His younger self looking back and running from everyone calling out to someone.

''Gaara."

"Gaara."

"GAARA."

All he saw was white, Gaara opened his eyes revealing his hand.

"Who's calling me?"

Gaara groaned and got up, he was alive and everyone, his sister, brother, Matsuri and almost all the nija that grew to respect were there. He looked to his left and saw his good friend who smiled a smile of relief.

"Gaara."

* * *

><p>Gaara almost bolted down the hall with both Kankuro and Baki at his heels. The entire group got to suna safely with the body of Chiyo, as soon as her body was taken for a proper burial Baki let it slip that Ana had given birth to a little girl and she was currently giving birth to the other child.<p>

"Lord Kazekage, please you need to rest," Baki said almost running out of breath.

Gaara did not listen and kept running until he was at the door to the delivery room. As soon as he touched the door knob he heard screaming.

Sweat fell down Ana's forehead as she gave a giant push, her breathing was hard as she tried to squeeze her last child into the world.

"I can see the head Big Sister," Ayaka said as she wiped perspiration off her face.

The girl tried and tried with all her mite but she just could not push her child. Just when all hope was lost, the door opened.

"Ana!"

She looked and saw her husband-alive and well- standing at the door. Ana had tears running from her face from happiness and pain.

"Gaara," she cried out happily.

Said boy ran to his wife's side and held her hand with one hand while his other hand rubbed her cheek. The gentle touch gave Ana the determination she needed and pushed again and again. Gaara looked around the room for his daughter but could not see her, Ana squeezed his hand hard as she pushed again.

"Gaara, it hurts," She cried her face turning red.

Gaara gave a comforting squeeze and kissed her hand," You can do it, I believe in you."

Ana, taken in by those words gave one final push and then. A loud cry was heard as Ayaka and a doctor took the child and began to clean it up. The ten year cut the cord and wrapped the child in a small blanket and walked to Gaara.

"Gaara-niisan, it's a boy."

Gaara reached for his son who stopped crying and fell asleep, he tried not to cry at the sight of his child the boy had black hair, he looked like his mother but when he opened his eyes a pair of aqua teal stared at his father in wonder.

"Hello… Daisuke." He said softly holding his son tenderly.

Ana smiled in agreement as sleep began to overtake her. As she fell asleep, Kasume was brought in crying her eyes out; she was placed in Gaara arms. She stopped crying and looked at her father in great wonder; she reached for him with a chubby arm. The Kazekage smiled and held is twins close to him, they were warm, moving and he felt their soft heart beats. Daisuke and Kasume patted their little hands on their father chest, demanding attention, he looked at them and saw that they were complete opposites; Kasume was calm yet loud while Daisuke was quiet, too quiet. He sighed and looked at them with great wonder while his little twins did the same.

"I love you," Was all he said to them.

* * *

><p>Im done yay! well please R&amp;R and give me ideas for the next chapter if you want, I've been gettting help from my Bestie Neko-chan and shes the best.<p>

JA and goddnight ^^


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright Naruto, first you hold her head under one hand and support her body with the other," Gaara instructed Naruto who was scared to hold the infant Kasume. Naruto did as he was told and carefully placed his hand under the baby's head and made sure her body was nice and secure in his other, Kasume made a soft cooing sound as she was lifted from the bassinet she and her brother were in. Naruto was extremely cautious about holding one of his god kids he was scared that he might drop them they were so fragile.

"Am I holding her right?" The blonde ninja asked making sure he didn't goof.

"You're holding her just fine Nary," Ana said holding a sleeping Daisuke in her arms.

Naruto made a toothy grin and gently rocked the baby girl and smiled when she looked at him and smiled her large onyx eyes eyed his necklace and began to reach for it; she grabbed it and began to tug at it.

"No Kasume that's your godfathers," Gaara said calmly.

The little girl looked at her father and stopped.

"It's okay, she was just curious that's all," the blonde ninja said, "It's okay Kasume, you can do anything you want when I'm around."

'Great, he's going to spoil her," Both Gaara and Ana thought at the same time.

A soft knock was heard and a come in from Gaara, a lone council member entered.

"Lord Kazekage," He said with a deep bow," are you sure you want us to let that Konoha medical ninja go to the custody of Lady Hokage?"

Ana her son close to her heart and Naruto gently tightened his grip on his goddaughter.

Gaara nodded," Yes, lady Tsunade was her mentor so she will have to decide on a proper punishment."

The council men nodded and left.

"How did you know it was sakura who forced you to go into labor," asked Naruto.

Ana gently rocked Daisuke when he woke up and started to get fussy," After I expelled the placenta, Ayaka found a small hole in the amniotic sac and realized that sakura was the last person to touch my stomach."

Naruto was outraged at the thought of his own friend-ex friend- trying to kill two innocent children.

"Well at least Daisuke and Kasume are fine."

"Thank Kami-sama," Gaara said softly.

The door opened again revealing Ayaka," Guys, everyone want to see the kids."

"Let them in later," Ana said.

Ayaka nodded and told the others to wait their turn.

Naruto gave Kasume to her father and left the nursery to give the couple private time with their children.

"I'm glad that Naruto agreed to be their godfather," Ana said happily.

"Me too," Gaara said letting his daughter play with his fingers.

* * *

><p>Just a short snipprt about Naruto and his godkids :P<p>

I'll get more later.


	8. Chapter 8

"AAWW, they are so cute," cooed Tenten as she was looking over the sleeping babies in their basinets. Daisuke made a soft grunt and opened his eyes, he made a stubborn face and stuck his little tongue at the strange lady, Kasume also made a grunt and woke to see a strange girl staring at her and her brother, she was about to cry but she looked to her side and saw her mother who had her hand on the basket, she smiled and made a sound, she wanted to be picked up. Ana saw this and gently cooped up her daughter, making sure that her little head was supported, Kasume yawned and fell right back to sleep.

"Tenten you need to be quiet around them when they're sleeping," Ana said calmly," They're eight months premature so they need their rest."

The konoichi looked guilty but she knew that Ana was right," What's going to happen to Sakura?"

Lee shot up from his chair and cried, "How could someone so beautiful have a heart so cold that she would try to kill innocent children."

That rant was loud enough to wake up the twins and have them crying, Gaara picked up Daisuke and rocked him gently to calm him down, Kasume screamed at the top of her lungs shaking her little arms. The Konoha ninjas panicked and stood up; they didn't know how to care for little infants and they were pretty sure Gaara and Ana didn't, they were only fifteen. Gaara rubbed his son's small back which calmed him down while Ana rocked her daughter slowly, the babies stopped crying but they were wide awake now.

Ayaka jumped and smacked Lee on the head," You dummy; we don't know what Hokage-sama will do to that girl."

Everyone stood silent and began to wonder. The silence was broken when Naruto asked if he could hold Kasume again.

**_Hokage office, back in Konoha_**

_SMACK!_

Sakuras head was jerked to the right as Tsunade gave her a chakra charged slap.

"Of all the…," She couldn't finish her sentence she was so mad," Ana's the Kazekages wife and you go and… and…"

The pinkette stood there, trying not to cry from the slap.

"Well?"

She looked up and saw her mentor standing in front of her with her arms folded.

"Huh?"

"Well? Are you going to at least feel sorry for what you did?"

Sakura 's eyes that once showed fear then turned into a glare," Never! That slut opened her legs to a monster that tried to destroy the village and nearly killed me, those bastard children needed to be killed; who knows what would happen if they inherited his sand abilities."

Tsunade looked at her, disguising her utter confusion, _'So she thinks the twins are dead.'_

"Bad news for you, the twins were born prematurely but they're alive and healthy," The Hokage smirked.

Sakura glare disappeared as she heard that," It can't be."

"I would have you thrown in jail for life for the crime of assault on a Kage's spouse and attempted feticide but because Ana was your teammate and she's very forgiving, Gaara asked me to be lenient, your punishment will be 40 weeks in the maximum security prison, six months suspension of missions and you will be sealed to prevent yourself from using justu."

Sakura's eyes widened at the punishment, she tried to protest but two Anbu men appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her by the arms. Tsunade made a hand sign of sealing and touched her large forehead.

"Seal."

Sakura felt all her chakra disappear from her body and her strength fading, she lost consciousness and fell limp her body dangled.

'_Sad,_' Tsunade thought as the men took the disgraced konoichi to her prison cell,' _I had such high hopes for you.'_

Back in Suna

Naruto happily held his goddaughter, he was careful not to drop her and he made sure he was holding her right. Kasume looked her godfather's necklace and began to play with it like she did the first time she met him.

"She's attached to you," Gaara said, thinking about the near future, his daughter will want to come with him on diplomatic visits to Konoha just to see Naruto.

"I guess," the blonde said, grabbing the necklace from the little baby who looked like she was going to put it in her mouth.

Neji looked at Daisuke who was now held by Ana, he could not believe Ana, the girl he liked, had children with Gaara, who was a Suna ninja. He was heartbroken but he didn't show, he had to admit, the children were utterly adorable. Just then the twins started to squirm and began to cry, Naruto on a hunch, poked Kasume's cheek and that she was turning her head to where the finger was poking her.

"Okay, that's our cue to go," he said handing the baby to her father," Let's go guys."

Ayaka got the message," He's right for once, let's go peoples."

Tenten began to whine but she saw that Ana looked like she about to loosen her maternity robes and stopped. With everyone gone Ana let the robed fall off her shoulders, revealing her large and swollen breasts, they were hurting her very much. She picked up Daisuke and held his head to a nipple; he latched on to it and began to suckle, while she did that Gaara held Kasume for her she did the same thing her brother did, latched on to the other nipple and began to suckle. Gaara blushed seeing Ana's breasts, he was shut out ever since Ana got pregnant and he knew it would be a while until they could have sex again, not that he was complaining.

"Stop looking at me like that," His wife said with a giggle, she caught him.

Gaara blushed, he hated being caught but let it go. The twins made soft noises as they drank their mother's milk. The quiet moment was then interrupted When Baki walked.

* * *

><p>Sorry this was short but thanks to a certian someone whose dead to me, all my files were deleted and this was all that was left, I'll make more I promise. For those who read and liked "Of anime fans and ninjas" I am no longer uploading it beacause the person who inspired it(Angel) said some pretty nasty things about me and the others on the internet and it left me in depression. If anyone wants to take it in and care for it for the time being, I'll allow it.<p>

JA


End file.
